The armed services have to continually train new personnel in the use of combat support weapons such as the 175-MM gun, howitzers and other artillery pieces to insure a combat ready defense system. Special schools have been set up for training troops correct procedures to employ while using artillery. Both classroom and field training is required and the training is often times difficult for the student and is always expensive for the government. Bad weather can make field training inconvenient or impossible, and such training is often unavailable to distant reserve units which may be based hundreds of miles from training facilities. Classroom work can provide assistance to artillery trainees, but often times the classroom study does not properly benefit the student and too little time may be spent to insure each trainee has developed proper operational techniques. Consequently, additional time and effort must be spent by section chiefs to insure that those under his command are properly trained.
With knowledge of the disadvantages and inefficiency of current training procedures the present invention was developed and one of its main objectives is to provide a realistic training aid to the classroom student.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a training aid which will assist instructors during classroom sessions.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to lower the training costs for artillery gunners by allowing them to perfect their techniques on classroom prototypes.
Still another objective of the present invention is to provide a training aid which can be used during inclement weather or otherwise when field training is impractical.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide a training aid which will allow groups of students to be rapidly trained in accurate methods of artillery procedures.